It is known to treat textile fabrics such as wovens, knits or nonwovens with aqueous dispersions to endow the fabrics with desired properties. A water-repellent effect is an example of such a desired property. Water-repellent properties on textiles are achieved by using, inter alfa, aqueous dispersions of fluorine-containing products. However, such products are costly and can entail environmentally harmful influences.
Also known from the prior art are aqueous systems comprising n-paraffin and acrylic polymers. This is described for example in EP 1 424 433 B1 and in the abstract of JP 2006/83 276 A2 and also in the abstract of JP 2005/105 042 A2 and of JP 2000/248 140 A2. The cited EP-B1 describes systems containing C1-12 esters of acrylic or methacrylic acid. These esters must also contain vinyl esters of certain acids as a monomeric building block. It has emerged that the products of this EP specification or of the two JP abstracts do not provide an optimal water-repellent effect on textiles.